


Blackmail

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blackmail, Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sacrifice Mention, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Logan doesn't want to do this. He doesn't have much of a choice, though.And the others have to watch.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> you can imagine the oc as any gender, or you can imagine them as the dark sides. do as you wish
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> warnings: gun, swearing, caps, suicidal thoughts mention
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/612951370122854400/blackmail-ao3-link-words-1234-wrote-the

He shakingly sits down on the chair in his living room. He, together with the others, had found a new apartment near his new job, not too little ago. He's a computer consultant, but he promised it wouldn't be for forever, - ugh, he can almost hear Roman singing at the mention of the song - since he finds it boring. He, Virgil and Patton have done the same, so now they all leave in different places, even though they keep seeing each other frequently - it is just a matter of kilometres, they are all still in the same city.  
  
Logan is wearing some white ear pods he was told to wear. They're connected to a little device similiar to a little phone, he can't recall the name at the moment. He really doesn't want to do this.  
  
_"I hope you're ready."_  
  
The voice is back. He hates the guy behind all this, with no doubt. Wanting Logan to do... that!  
  
_"You know the plan. Remember: don't speak."_  
  
Humming is the maximum he can do to reply. He is alone in the house, yes. Doesn't mean he can do what he wants.  
  
_"Call them."_  
  
Don't think that this person simply showed up and said 'Hey, you're going to do what I say from now on, k?' and the nerd accepted it and thought 'Yeah, why not'. Yes, the blackmailer showed up all of a sudden and wanted Logan to obey him. Yes, Logan is doing it now. Doesn't mean he didn't refuse at first, but he never had a chance.  
  
He has to.  
  
Opening the '_FamILY_' group chat, and reading the nicknames they have given each other - '_Panic at the everywhere_', '_Sir Sing-a-lot_' '_Cardigan-clad clod_' and himself as '_Calculator watch_' - he starts tearing up  
  
_"You have received my gift, right?"_  
  
"Hmm."  
  
_"'K. Wipe off those tears, would you? I mean, unless you want them to see you cry. Your choice."_  
  
He did as they said.  
  
He needs time. He hopes he has enough time to come up with some plan that could actually work so he could just get out of this nonsense situation! Talking about nonsense situation, do you know why he was in this mess? No reason. Really, that's it! No reason.  
  
He clicks on the call button of the chat, - He needs a plan! - so to call them all at once. He needs a plan! Think! Think!  
  
_"I'm glad you remember you had to call them via video call."_  
  
He isn't one for violence, but he wanted to punch them nonetheless.  
  
Before someone could pick up, he puts the phone on the desk near him. When they will - and he knows hey will- accept the call, they will see just a side of their "robot" friend. He has the freedom of not facing them, so he takes it.  
  
Another thing he has the freedom on choosing is for their voices. A mute call or an unmute one? He chooses mute. They could see and hear him, but he could just see - Though, he isn't doing that either.  
  
He is shaking, but not visibly.  
  
_"The other's ready, you hear?"_  
  
Oh  
  
_ "I think someone didn't pick the call of his dear friend."_  
  
Turning his head, just a little, to avoid their gazes, he sees Roman and Patton, who are confused and are saying something he, obliviously, can't hear.  
  
Of course they would, it's just afternoon, after all. Virgil was probably online and avoided the call like he usually did.  
  
_ "Cmon, why deprive him of this little show?"_  
  
Grabbing the phone, he quickly ends the call. He goes to text something that could convince the other to join in, but what would do?  
  
While painfully ignoring the messages, he chooses for '_**Everyone** join_', making the first word in bold. With that Logan is sure the other will, knowing how anxious he is with vague things.  
  
He's hating having to do all of this to them! They don't deserve it! And what even is the use of calling them especially for them to see-  
  
_"I'm done waiting, Logan."_  
  
No, no, no! He still has time, right? They are just messing with him! Right?  
  
He doesn't want to risk it. Logan quicky goes to start- Oh, okay. Roman has already. But it isn't a video call!  
  
Denying it, he goes to start it like he was already doing before. Not even a second and the phone is already on its spot, and they have all joined, voices muted.  
  
_"Tick tock. And I am not talking about the app."_  
  
His heart is racing  
  
_"You remember that it's you or them? 'Cause it seemed you forgot, and it's bothering me"_  
  
He's crying. You think they care?  
  
He just has to- to-  
  
_"I'm tired"_  
  
That makes him reach for the gun in his right pocket within one second. As fast as he can, he proceeds by shooting at his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ouch  
  
Wait, he shouldn't be alive. Is he... a ghost? Did he miss? That could be it. It's not like Logan had ever used a gun before.  
  
Logan turns to his right and comes to face the gun, but it has a flag coming out of it, 'BANG!' written over it.  
  
No, that- How could he have not noticed sooner? It is just a damn toy! He was used as a joke! That or they gave him the wrong one. Unlikely. Or maybe-  
  
He turns to the phone in a flash motion, video call still going. They're alright. Crying, desperate, confused. But alive.  
  
They're yelling, too. They are also- Oh, okay. He can't see what else his friends were doing becuase of how blur his vision became thanks to the tears.  
  
_They are laughing._  
  
_ That piece of shit is laughing!_  
  
_"Why didn't I take pictures? Oh, right. Police might- Anyway! It was a funny little thing, wasn't it?"_  
  
Is this a child who has somehow the voice of an adult and is a complete idiot? Unlikely. But that, at least, would be the only reason to not kill them!  
  
Before the eye-glassed young man could open his mouth, he hears a ceaseless _beep_ coming from the device, which it now has a red light, instead of green like before.  
  
He's angry. He is so angry. Eyeing the gun, still in hand, he can notice how it really is difficult to notice those little differencies between this and the real ones.  
  
He is so sorry. Not even the whisper of it comes out. Just tears. Maybe he is in a numb cry, he can't tell.  
  
Nobody ended the call, yet. He's actually happy about that. But he is crying harder now. A mixture of emotions he had lied to himself about, saying he didn't have them, that those were useless things that didn't marry well with logic, anyway.  
  
He just wanted to protect them. _Or you, or them._ He isn't suicidal, the idea of killing himself had never crossed his mind. But him alive and the three of them dead? Not on his watch! - Literally, he is wearing a watch right now. Wait, is that even something you could consider literally?  
  
He's guessing they were thinking this was a call for help, a suicide attempt. He would assure them that wasn't the case. He has no intention to tell them a lie, he is going to say what actually happened.  
  
Oh, Roman isn't part of the call anymore. His friend is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> woah! i am so proud of this one! i finally wrote a 1k fic and it actually seems good? i mean, no one had the intetion to die in this fic, so...
> 
> and the grammar! i actually did it right too, i guess? 
> 
> another thing, i maybe have an idea for a second chapter (no promise)
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/612951370122854400/blackmail-ao3-link-words-1234-wrote-the


End file.
